Totally random questions!
by maia sky
Summary: What happens when you put 4 possibly mentally insane girls, sugar, a ski resort and a laptop together? You get this! Totally random answers to questions about various books! Extremely hilarious! T for mild language and sex reference.
1. Chapter 1 Harry Potter 1

_Hey guys!_

_So, it's Saturday afternoon and me, Bryn(Rajn Seafeather),and Jub-Jub(allreader) are having a sleepover at Nut Meg's(willowseafeather) condo up at Sun Peaks (the local ski resort)this weekend. It's so awesome , cuz me, Bryn and Jub-Jub have never been to her condo before, only her house in town. And the golf course is right behind her house, so we can go make snow forts and stuff when ever we want, and she has a hot tub, and a home theater system. It's really cool. You're probably wondering what this has to do with this fic right? Well, me being the fanfiction obsessed fangirl that I am, I brought my laptop with me. Some of you have probably seen these questions for various books on people's profiles, well I saw them and thought that they looked like fun so I decided to answer them . And what better way to answer them than with your three mentally insane best mellons(haha! Inside joke.) when you're all hyped up on sugar? So this is the result of that, enjoy! _

**Number your 12 favorite Harry Potter characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. Ginny Weasly **

**2. Sirius Black**

**3. Rubeus Hagrid**

**4. Buckbeak**

**5.** **Dudley**

**6. Madeye**

**7. Harry Potter**

**8. Remus Lupin**

**9. Ron Weasly **

**10.** **Belatrix Lestrange**

**12. Severus Snape **

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

Dobby and Madeye? No... but I'm gonna write one!

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Buckbeak? I'm sure all of the lady hippogriffs think that he's very attractive.

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Snape got Lupin knocked up? 1. How would that happen? 2. Tonks would murder Snape.

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Yup, lots.

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Sirius Black and Madeye? I say YES! Everybody else says uh... ew.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Dudely and Ron or Dudley and Bellatrix? I like the second one personally.

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Harry would run away screaming then curl up in a ball and never speak again. He thought that Snape had worse taste and that Sirius was actually cool!(and that niether of them were gay!)

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Bellatrtix and Hagrid? No, that would not be good.

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Ginny and Lupin? No, and there never should be.

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Harry and Snape...'When loyalties change...'

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Ginny and Buckbeak... this could be a problem. Hmmm... Buckbeak goes into heat, Ginny just happens to be the closest female and she's raped by a hippogriff, poor Ginny. I wonder what Mrs. Weasley's gonna think about her grandchildren?

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

No.

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No.

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

No, but I might. A Sirius, Buckbeak, Dudley fic might be interesting.

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Ya, that's so Bellatrix.

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Lupin? Thriller by MJ.

**17)If you wrote a One/Six/ Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Ginny, Madeye, and Snape... Warning: Ginny may die.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Ummm, Bellatrix for Sirius... Not good since their cousins, but maybe, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

Well , Dobby isn't human so he might not understand...

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Harry...Very. Wouldn't you be if your parents were killed when you were a baby and now Voldy is after you?

_Heh, heh, heh. That was fun. Well we're off to go play 'Risk' now, cuz we got nothing better to do so byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Bryn, Nut Meg, and Jub-Jub_


	2. Chapter 2 Hunger Games

_Hey all! _

_So risk went well. We started to play then Bryn found out that it was a game where you had to attack people and decided that she wanted to be a peace keeper and refused to attack anyone. Then Meg and Julie got into a fight when Meg kept attacking Julie, then Julie took control of Africa so Meg kept yelling at me to attack Ju so that she wouldn't have control of Africa. Eventually I decided that I suck at risk so Meg could play for me and Bryn said that Ju could play for her. So Bryn and I are in the room that we're sleeping in writing these questions as we listen to Meg and Ju arguing over the game downstairs.(have I ever mentioned that they're over competitive?) So, enjoy!_

**Number your 12 favorite Hunger Games characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. Katniss**

**2. Gale**

**3. Peeta**

**4. Rue**

**5.** **Prim**

**6. Foxface**

**7. Hamitch**

**8. Effi**

**9. Finnik**

**10.** **Johanna**

**12. Sock Monkey**

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

Foxface and Buttercup? Never ever... might be interesting though!

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Rue? Pretty maybe... I don't know about hot. She is only 12.

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Sock Monkey and Effi...Is that even possible? Creepy!

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Finnick? Yeah, a few.

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Gale and Foxface? Maybe... Sock Monkey and Gale, now there's a good couple!

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Prim and Finnik or Prim and Johanna, I don't think Prim is a lesbian, but you know it could happen! Either way one of them is still a pedophile.

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Ummmmmm... Hamitch would probably back out of the room slowly and run and tell Katniss that Gale was cheating on her for The Sock Monkey! Watch out Sock Monkey!

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

What happens when Katniss is killed during the Hunger Games? What if Johanna had feelings for Peeta? What if he returned those feelings?

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Katniss and Effi? Don't think so...maybe if they were desperate!

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Sock Monkey and Hamitch? 'Hamitch sleeps with a friend?' I dunno.

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Rue de-flower Katniss? I dunno about a plot but for a title maybe, 'What really happened in the trees?'

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

Yeah.

**13)Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

Nope.

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Johanna-'I HAVE TO SCREAM? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!'

**16) If you wrote a song-fic Eight, what song would you choose?**

For Effi? No clue what so ever.

**17)If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Katniss, Foxface and Sock Monkey-Look out Sock Monkey! You might be ripped to shreds!

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Ummmmmm... Johanna for Peeta maybe, "Hey pretty boy! Ditch the killer ho and come hang with me!"

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

Completely,utterly, and totally wrong...even for a cat!

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Very, he's an old drunk who used to kill people.

_That was a good way to kill time. Well we have to go help cook dinner now, pasta with cream sauce and chocolate fondue for dessert! Can we say: 'YUM!'? K, byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Bryn, Nut Meg, and Jub-Jub_


	3. Chapter 3 Lord of the Rings

_Hey!_

_We just finished watching the first Lord of the Rings movie, with commentary, curtesy of us. No joke I think that the longest we went without anyone saying anything was like four minutes, tops. Btw, never give all four of us sugar then put us in a room to watch a movie and expect us to be quiet. Even though we started the movie at like seven thirty, it's close to midnight now since the extended edition is like four hours long and we took a break to go and sit in the hot tub. So now we're all just coming off of our sugar high, but still pretty hyper, so most of these questions are answered with sugar and comments from the lr peanut gallery. Has anyone else ever noticed that no matter what they're doing the lr characters in the movie all have perfect hair? Anyways, enjoy!_

**Number your 12 favorite The Lord of the Rings characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. The Moth**

**2. The Eagle**

**3. Bill**

**4. The squid thing**

**5.** **The Balrog **

**6. The cave troll**

**7. Legolas**

**8. Gimlie**

**9. Merry**

**10.** **Pipin**

** the Hot Pink**

**12. Arwen**

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

Well, Gandolf the Hot Pink is a character that we made up, and the cave troll doesn't get much attention... so no.

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

No, he's cold and rather slimy.

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Arwen got Gimli pregnant? Men can get pregnant? Wow, our sex ed teacher has some serious explaining to do. Aragorn would throw a fit.

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Yes, and I will write one!(eventually)

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Lets not even go their. A cave troll with wings! They're bad enough already.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

13) None of the above. Pippin or Merry with the Balrog. Not. Good.

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Legolas would go tell Aragorn that Arwen was cheating on him with a giant bird. Is it possible for a mammal to have sex with a bird of prey?

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Pippin and Bill go on an adventure to the hay field! Yay!

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

The Moth and Gimli. So much fun, the dwarf is actually bigger than something else! Wow, I didn't know that was possible!

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Aragorn, killed. Legolas the saviour. Arwen the hurt.

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

The squid thing gets suffocated by the moth.

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

No

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

Maybe

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Pippin-MAYBE

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Gimli-Hi Ho, Hi Ho, it's off to work we go!

**17)If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

The Moth, the cave troll and Arwen?This could get very messy quite fast.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Pippin on The Eagle? 'Fly higher there's Orcs after us!'

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

Never happened AND never will!

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Legolas? Not at all. He's to perfect to show emotions of emoing. Or any emotions for that matter.

_Well we're all kinda tiered so we're gonna go to bed so that we can go skating tomorrow morning! Byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Bryn, Nut Meg, and Jub-Jub_


	4. Chapter 4 Harry Potter 2

_Hey people of FF!_

_It's Sunday morning and we just ate crapes with a ton of sugar on them so we are ! Even though we only got like 5ish hours of sleep last night. So anyways we're bored and since we didn't get to use all of our favourite characters in our other hp questions we decided to write another one. Enjoy!_

**Number your 12 favorite Harry Potter characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. Hermione **

**2. Bellatrix**

**3. Ron**

**4. Harry**

**5.** **Ginny**

**6. Mrs. Weasley**

**7. Malfoy**

**8. Fred**

**9. George**

**10.** **Hagrid**

**. McGonagall**

**12. Tonks**

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall? No... and I don't think I want to.

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Harry? Yes.

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Tonks screws Fred? Bad things. Very, very bad things.

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Yup.

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

No. Not even going to go there.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Hmmm...pedophilia or incest? Ginny and Hagrid would be better than Ginny and George, but not that much better!

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Awkward. Malfoy would probably go die in a hole.

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Ron breaks his teeth on rock cakes made by Hagrid.

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Yes, not much, but yes.

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Worst person to go to ever, at least for Draco,.

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Harry and Hermione is a common pairing but I don't like it at all. I find it rather incestual, so I'm notm even going to try.

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

Yes

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

Yes

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Hagrid- "Maybe we should invite Norbert to your wedding!"

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Fred-Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

**17)If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Happy Cleaning!

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Hagrid on Bellatrix- "F*** off! You burned down my house! You owe me!

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

McGonagall describe Bellatrix and Fred? Wrong, never seen them together.

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Draco is so emo. He wears mascara and he is ever so pale.

_Well that was fun! We're gonna go out to the golf course now to burn of our hyperness! Byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Bryn, Nut-Meg, and Jub-Jub_


	5. Chapter 5 Lord of the Rings 2

_Hey guys!_

_We just got back from the hot tub, after snow shoeing. We're kinda tiered and depressed now cuz we're leaving in like 3 hours and we have to go back to school tomorrow! *Cries*** **So we're gonna do another lr one to help cheer us up._

**Number your 12 favorite Lord of the rings characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. Aragorn**

**2. Arwen**

**3. Gimli**

**4. Pipin**

**5.** **Merry**

**6. Eowen**

**7. Galadriel**

**8. Alice**

**9. Lucinda**

**10.** **Rosy**

**12. Legolas**

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

Eowen and Golum? No!

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

Pippin? Yes!

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

Nothing, we don't even know who Alice is.

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

No

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Eowen and Arwen? No, I mean they both like Aragorn, but that totally has nothing to do with it.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Merry and Rosy wouldn't be to bad, but Lucinda is already married.

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Aragorn walk in on Arwen and Legolas? Poor Legolas. It's been nice knowing you.

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Gimli and Rosy-They get married. The end.

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

No, because Alice doesn't exist.

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Breakup, Makeup.

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Pippin de-flower Aragorn? Awkward! They barely even talk to each other!

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

Yes

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

No

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

I love you Sam!

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Any song because you can do any thing you want with her character.

**17)If you wrote a One/Six Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Watch out for arwen!

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

We'll never know.

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Galadriel. Very.

_That cheered us up slightly. Anyways, we have to go eat lunch then pack up, so byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Nut Meg, Bryn, Jub-Jub_


	6. Chapter 6 Eragon

_Hey all!_

_So, this is our last set of questions, I know so sad! These are our Eragon questions, enjoy! _

**Number your 12 favorite Eragon characters in no order and answer the questions!**

**1. Nasuada**

**2. Angela**

**3. Eragon**

**4. Saphira**

**5.** **Katrina**

**6. Roran**

**7. Murtagh**

**8. Thorn**

**9. Arya**

**10.** **King Galbatorix**

**12. Islandzadi**

**1)Have you ever read a six/eleven fanfic before?**

No, has Roran seen Galby?

**2)Do you think Four is hot? How hot?**

All the time, she breaths fire.

**3)What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**

No, elves and bad dragons don't mix.

**4)Do you recall any fics about Nine?**

Arya? Yes, a lot

**5)Would Two and Six make a good couple?**

Angaela and Roran, it would be interesting to see who would die first. Or maybe divorce.

**6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?**

Katrina and Galby because she could be his black hand.

**7)What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

*shudder* Let's see that happen first then we will know.

**8)Make up a summary of a Three/Ten Fanfic.**

Eragon kills Galby. The End.

**9)Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?**

Never ever going to happen.

**10)Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Queen Izzy helps the bad person.

**11)What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

No.

**12)Does anyone on your friends list read Three?**

Possibly

**13) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

No

**14) Would anyone on your friends list write Two/Four/Five ?**

Yes

**15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

Galby-I will reunite the Riders, and as an after thought kill Eragon!

**16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Thorn? Break away- Kelly Clarkson. Definitely.

**17)If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Katrina, Roran might be cheating on you./ What has Roran done now.

**18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?**

Galby-Will you marry me? (Angela will hit him over the head, then feed him poisoned mushrooms, then feed him to Saphira).

**19) How might Eleven describe a relationship between Two and Eight?**

Not going to ever happen.

**20) How emo is Seven?**

Murtagh? So, so, so, very emo.

_We're done! *cries* Anyways we had a lot of fun with this and we hope that it made you laugh! Byes!_

_Keep living,loving,laughing,writing_

_Peace,_

_Maia, Bryn, Nut Meg, and Jub-Jub_


End file.
